


In The Arms Of An Angel

by Sairyn



Series: Shadoworld Series [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Pre Marvey, Religion/mythology freeform, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptation, beautiful temptation; that's what Mike is. As Harvey prays for strength, he remembers the last time he was tempted by a Demon. Everyone has a past. This is the story of how Harvey fell from grace, and the Angel who caused it.</p><p>A stand alone companion piece to<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6848527/chapters/15632305">Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Arms Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingtoreachyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoreachyou/gifts).



Harvey stands outside on the patio; his wings billowing in the night breeze. It has been a long time since he felt like this- conflicted. They say you can always remember your first. Your first kiss, your first love, your first time. And Harvey remembers all of those. He also remembers his first real temptation; the night he fell. 

There was a time when Harvey was known as a different type of warrior. His name, his true name, Samael, was synonymous with fear, and respect. Harvey was one of the most holiest of guardians, a champion of the Light. He, like his six brothers in arms, stood guard over the highest realm of Heaven. Harvey executed his mission, be it savior or destroyer, with the swift sword of justice.

But even the most holy aren’t beyond reproach, beyond the trappings of temptation. Legend says that there are seven deadly sins. As true as that is, there is one minor-major omission, love. Though not a sin in and of itself, love is the most powerful emotion known in creation and many a sin has been committed in the name of it. No one is immune to its seductive call- not even an Angel.

Lilith was an enigma. She wandered into Harvey’s world like a gust of wind; strong fierce and powerful. Her smooth alabaster skin contrasted sharply with her hair and eyes which were the color of night. Lilith was a lower realm Angel with aspirations to sit beside the highest throne. She earned her wings using her strength, her passion and her justice was swift. She took on the hard cases, of those so close to the dark, that her wings would often carry a fine dusting of ash upon her return. This led to murmurs; questions regarding her ability to hold within her the power of the Light. But Harvey did not care. For theirs was a love that was intense, that was passionate, that was true. And she always returned to him, his angel, for there was no other who could give her what he did; power, passion and above all else true love. 

It was with that belief that he went to her that night. Lilith had been gone so long, he didn’t hesitate to darken her door when she called, when she beckoned. Her voice so soft, so thick with need. His arousal was apparent even before he saw her. She granted him entrance and fell into his arms. 

“I missed you.”

“And I you,” he murmured into her neck pulling her in close.

She smelled sweet with a tinge of spice that had Harvey feeling dizzy. He inhaled her, became intoxicated by her very presence. Lilith led him to the bedroom, no longer interested in simple pleasantries. Harvey could do nothing but follow her lead as want flowed through his veins in such a way he had never known. He felt powerless in the wake of her smile, the feel of her touch upon his skin and the sound of her voice gliding over each of his nerve endings. Lilith’s wings flared out beneath her as Harvey covered her body with his own; rutting shamelessly. Harvey could do nothing but take her, possess her. He thrusted into her forcefully, and Lilith sighed in pleasure, pulling him in closer, calling his name over and over. And when the world fell away as he shouted her name, little did he know he was also falling from grace.

Harvey didn’t know that she had been turned, that this seduction was planned, and executed with a darker purpose. When he woke from his slumber, Lilith still wrapped up in his wings, he noted their color was different. That the ash from her wings now stained his. 

“What is this?” Harvey asked.

“That”, she answered seductively, “…is a stain.”

“Well yes, I know that. But why has it gotten on my wings? That has never happened before.” 

“Oh, well that’s because you have never slept with a Demon before. Until now.”

“What are you talking about?” Harvey asked, a slight tremor noted in his voice.

“I switched sides. And I go by Scottie now. You see, I found something and someone better to hitch my wagon to. I just wanted to come back and see you one more time; to be sure. And of course to see if my newly acquired talents work on Angels.” She laughed then. Harvey remembers how harsh and wrong it sounded to his ears. Lilith’s eyes grazed over Harvey’s naked form slowly, and he felt it then. The taint of enhanced seduction; of false desire. 

“Succubus.”

“Got it in one. This was really nice Samael.” Lilith rose up from the bed and began to dress. 

“Did you mean any of it? Or was it always a lie?” Harvey’s voice was somber, the weight of what he had done felt heavy on his soul.

“I meant all of it,” she answered. “Including the lies.”

***

Yes, Harvey remembers all too well, the night he fell from grace and the the woman who caused it. Not that it mattered anymore. Though he no longer guards the highest realms of Heaven, he still has purpose, still works on the side of the Light. Tonight, as he lifts his head beyond the night sky, he prays for strength. Strength to stay away from the only other person who has tempted him since Lilith- and he is sleeping in the next room. Mike showed up at his doorstep tonight a wreck, having lost his grandmother. Broken and vulnerable, Mike fell apart in his arms and Harvey could do nothing else but hold him close and provide a sense of comfort all the while trying to ignore the feeling of warmth spreading throughout his chest. But now it is Harvey who is at a loss. Because he knows once again he has fallen; only this time, he has fallen for a demon with blue eyes. Heaven help him.

**Author's Note:**

> An interesting take on Harvey and Scottie's relationship. I am an admitted serious Marvey shipper, but I digress.  
> A little back story requested from a comment. This one's for you Dani!


End file.
